Lágrimas invisibles
by Esteicy
Summary: Pepper es una mujer fuerte...¿de verdad lo crees? te invito a entrar aquí, te aseguro que no es tan firme como muchos creen.


**Dis:** _Nada es mío, todo pertenece a Marvel y Disney_

 **Este fic es partícipe de un duelo en el "Gimnasio de la torre" del foro la Torre Stark.**

 **Bueno gente, aquí traigo un fanfic algo diferente a lo que acostumbro escribir, este tiene un toque más triste y angustiante, todo debido a que en el duelo me dieron unos tips que debía seguir, entre ellos se encontraba la palabra "soledad", así que me puse corta venas…de verdad espero haber hecho un buen trabajo.**

 **Sin más, ojala disfruten la lectura.**

Entras en la sala de la Torre, tu mirada la mantienes clavada en el piso, tu cabello que antes estaba sujeto en aquel peinado que tardaste tanto en armar, ahora cae desordenado por tu rostro y cuello, el maquillaje que embellecía tu cara ya desapreció, y tu vestido que antes lucía bello y majestuoso ahora está arrugado y descuidado, en tu diestra traes los zapatos de tacón que te quitaste cuando fueron un estorbo.

De tu boca sale un suspiro cansado y te dejas caer en el sillón más cercano, ahora que estás a salvo en la soledad de tu hogar puedes dejar de lado esa sonrisa hipócrita y esa aparente alegría ¿cómo puedes estar alegre si él no está a tu lado? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en disfrutar cuando sabes que el hombre que amas está arriesgando la vida tan lejos de ti?

No te gusta ser regodeona pero sientes que es injusto, hoy era un día para los dos, tu mayor anhelo era tomar su mano mientras gritaban la cuenta regresiva y haberlo abrazado a él antes que a nadie, en lugar de eso una alarma suena casi al inicio de la fiesta y sabes que el deber lo llama.

¿De qué te quejas? Él te miró antes de marcharse, de su boca salió aquella pregunta ¿recuerdas? Te preguntó si estaba bien que se fuera y te dejara sola en un día tan importante ¿y qué contestaste tú? Que si, que tenía un deber que cumplir.

No quieres sonar egoísta pero sabes que ese _si_ te dolió, sabes que tu corazón clamaba un **no** rotundo, pero qué vas a hacer, eres tú o el mundo, es tu soledad o vidas inocentes, jamás pondrías a Tony en la situación de elegir entre tú y su obligación…porque sabes que lo correcto es que tú pierdas.

Pero no puedes demostrar todo esto, claro que no, eres Virginia Potts, la que nunca se rompe, la que mantiene la mente fría en todo momento, la que acepta firme todas las adversidades que le vienen. Tú eres un pilar, no te puedes derrumbar, sabes todo lo que te llevarías contigo, es por eso que cuando ellos se van, tú haces una mueca sínica que procura ser una sonrisa verdadera, y continuas con esa fiesta, sintiendo asco y rabia de cada gesto que tu cuerpo hace.

Sabías a lo que te exponías cuando aceptaste amar a ese hombre, sabías que nunca serías el centro de su vida, que siempre habría algo antes que tú ¿de qué te quejas entonces, niñata?

Lo sé…te duele…nadie puede soportar tanto tiempo ¿cierto? Y no dejas de preguntarte ¿Cuántas veces llegaras a casa y la encontraras vacía? ¿Cuántas cenas deberás comer sola? ¿Cuántas noches te voltearas para encontrar su lado de la cama abandonado y frío? Temes a las respuestas de estas preguntas, sabes que serán crueles como todo en esta relación.

Entonces ¿por qué te quedas? ¿Qué te ata a este lugar y te impide salir corriendo?...Es que lo amas, y no importa cuánto te duela permanecer a su lado, jamás los dejaras.

Esta certidumbre te hace soltar un sollozo rebelde, que se niega estar oculto por más tiempo, es entonces cuando una voz retumba en el cuarto y te hace sobresaltar.

" _¿Está todo bien, señorita Potts?"_ Te pregunta Jarvis, tan educado y atento como siempre.

" _Todo bien, Jarvis"_ tratas de sonar convincente, pero el nudo en tu garganta te impide hablar bien.

" _¿Segura?"_ La voz de la inteligencia revela inseguridad, a veces te preguntas cómo Tony pudo crear algo tan prefecto _"¿no desea que llame al Señor Stark?"_

La propuesta te hace estremecer, nuevamente esa parte de tu ser, que tú catalogas como "caprichosa", empieza a chillar para que aceptes y traigas a ese hombre de regreso a casa, pero tu sentido de la responsabilidad, siempre tan grande, la calla y contesta con una sonrisa triste.

" _No, Jarvis…él tiene un planeta que proteger"_ sientes tu cuerpo fatigado y sólo deseas descansar de este horrible día, tus piernas te encamina en dirección a tu cuarto, pero antes de salir dices en voz baja _"Jarvis…no le comentes nada a Tony, por favor"_ no deseas que él sepa de tus episodios de debilidad, Stark debe creer que su chica está bien en casa, para que él pueda combatir al mal en paz.

" _De ninguna manera, señorita Potts"_ no puedes evitar pensar en lo humano que sientes a veces a Jarvis, al ser tan comprensivo y amable.

" _Sólo deseo dormir…y estar sola"_ él capta tu mensaje y promete no importunarte, eso te tranquiliza y vuelves a avanzar, pero un pequeño detalle vuelve a detenerte _"Jarvis…"_ lo llamas y él responde inmediatamente _"…feliz año nuevo"_ dices de manera sincera por primera vez en todo ese infernal día.

" _Feliz año nuevo, señorita Potts"_ responde él luego de un segundo de silencio, definitivamente esa inteligencia dejó de ser un mayordomo para ti, ahora lo sientes como un amigo.

Te adentras en tu cuarto y te sacas el odioso vestido, abres las sabanas que todavía están impregnadas con su olor y te envuelves en ellas, tus brazos abrazan su almohada y lo piensas con deseo, tus ojos al fin liberan el peso de tu alma en forma de lágrimas, mientras tu cuerpo se estremece por los violentos sollozos.

Tu voz clama por él pero sabes que no te oirá, y es mejor así, no puedes retenerlo a tu lado…porque ante todo Tony es un héroe, es un Vengador…él es Iron Man.

 **¿Por qué tenía que ser soledad? ¿Por qué? TT-TT**

 **No se imaginan la pena que me dio escribir esto, soy mucho más afín con lo feliz, pero mi deber con mi organización llamó y yo intenté cumplir...aunque ahora creo que odio a Tony(?**

 **Fue raro narrar en segunda persona, pero me gustó, quizás lo repita en el futuro.**

 **Dejen su review si lo desean, me hacen muy feliz nwn**


End file.
